


咒

by ice2626



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:48:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29460804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ice2626/pseuds/ice2626
Summary: 名义上的养父子，孝心变质，父爱也变质（？），有轻微强迫情节，游戏原创角色，龙男X男精，话废的很，看情况还会写点前情后续（？）
Relationships: Original Character - Relationship
Kudos: 2





	咒

”……从现在起，你将会疯狂迷恋上你目力所及的第一个人，直到我的怨念结束！让你也饱尝一下有始无终的滋味……啊！”

被干掉的妖异尖叫着化为黑雾，红衣的魔法师甩了甩刺剑尔后收到腰侧，这才逐渐回味起那妖异的遗言来。

”……什么？”

————————————  
于是，迪诺·艾弗莱多本来用来休息的一整个下午都耗费在了书房里。

玛哈遗迹的调查结束以后，他甚至没来得及去交付委托领取酬劳，反而动用了便利而费钱的以太传送，率先回到自己的住处。

作为合格的赤魔法师，意味着他同时通晓黑白两种魔法，“濒死的妖异总爱胡言乱语。”迪诺一边用鄙夷的语气自言自语，一边闭着眼睛摸进家门，竖着耳朵确定家里没有第二个人以后，才小心翼翼睁开眼睛重新把房门锁好，匆匆忙忙把自己收拾妥当，然后直奔书房。

傍晚时分，”事情就是这样，我中了一种类似魅惑的妖术，所以用雷魔法劈我一下应该能解决问题。”迪诺坐在沙发上，双手抱胸，两腿交叠，语气平淡，带着精灵族固有的冷静。

澜，迪诺纸面文件意义上的敖龙族义子，正端坐在旁边的马卡龙矮凳上。“……眼睛没出问题就好？”他忍不住抬手想碰触精灵的脸颊，中途却拐了个弯，从桌上橘篮里挑了一枚橘子剥了起来。

只有海德林知道，他久违的接到迪诺的通讯后有多开心，而兴高采烈赶过来却迎面看到精灵的双眼被白色纱布覆盖着又有多么悲痛，随后又被精灵的一句“我没瞎我只是不想看到你”搞得差点当场黯然泪下，现在经历了大喜大悲终于知道缘由的年轻人忍俊不禁的抿住了嘴，他清了清嗓子，让语气听起来认真而轻松，”嗯，这听起来确实……但是那个妖异不是已经死了吗，所以诅咒其实不会生效？”他把剥好的橘子塞进迪诺手里，”而且你到现在也很清醒？不用这么紧张……”

”我根本一点也不紧张，一点都不。”迪诺斩钉截铁的否认，并把手里的橘子瓣往桌上重重一放，下巴微微抬起，态度轻蔑的仿佛那个妖异就在面前，”但是妖异用死亡来加强妖术效力的也不少见。”他一边说一边收紧手指，”如果我就这么放着不管出门的话，过不了几天你可能就会收到我的结婚请柬，而我娶的也许就是邻居院子里的鲶鱼精，甚至……”

”噗……咳，原来如此，”澜截断了迪诺的话头，并从他手底下抢救出被捏出水的水果，精灵和鲶鱼精结婚的画面实在是过于好笑。澜把破掉的橘子瓣塞进自己嘴里，”所以你，难得把我叫回来，是为了这个？我还以为你终于后悔赶我出去……”

”别说这个了，”迪诺强势的打断他，看起来根本不想再提起这个话题，而澜也很清楚迪诺如此避讳的因由。敖龙青年思考着该怎么顺其自然的挽回话题，迪诺却不想给他这个机会，他继续陈述，声音却很明显的变低，“我叫你来，当然是因为这件事情发作起来比较棘手……我需要一个我信任的人帮我。”

澜眨眨眼睛，把原本想要说的话咽了回去，一个信任的人，这是不是说明就算发生了那件事，迪诺也还依然信任着他。这个大胆的设想宛如一团小小的火苗，自顾自的飘进澜的心口，开始散发热量。

精灵顿了顿，抬起手指抚了抚眼睛上的纱布，对着澜所在的方向叹了口气，又像是确认一样的点了点头，“只有你了，跟我学过法术的只有你，所以我不得不信任你。”

迪诺丝毫没有注意到某些火苗熄灭的声音，重新把胳膊抱在胸前，不紧不慢的道出关键，”要解除诅咒当然要先让诅咒发动，过会儿我会解下来看你，如果真的，呃，有被魅惑，那你就立刻动手。”

澜沉默片刻，为自己再次勇敢的自作多情默哀了两秒，不过很快他的思绪就被迫给一个疯狂的妄想占据了，被魅惑的迪诺，会是什么样子呢……

澜用力摇了摇头，在眩晕中强迫自己回过神来，努力甩开某些令他莫名焦躁的画面。他倾身向前，带着速战速决的决意，“那就赶紧的吧，还有别的事儿我想问你呢。”

在迪诺的手抬起来之前，敖龙青年已经抢先一步开始解他脑后打好的结，他看着迪诺的手又放下来，暗暗松了口气，把一圈圈的绷带解开绕到自己手上，期间不经意的碰到精灵长长的耳朵，微凉的触感扫过他的手背，澜假装什么也没有感觉到，镇定自若的直把最后一圈纱布拿下来，他像以前经常会做的那样，擅自握住精灵的双手：“睁开眼睛吧。”

他看着精灵没有逃开，睫毛轻轻颤动了一下，一双珊瑚红的眼睛裹挟着熟悉的眼神对上他的视线，似乎是因为蒙眼太久一时无法适应，那双眼睛看着他又眨了好几下，澜突然无法确定，所谓的魅惑诅咒到底是谁对谁发动的。

迪诺就这么定定的看了他足足十几秒钟，而后松了口气，如释重负的笑容浮上嘴角：“什么啊，这根本就没有发……生……”

话音未落，精灵脸上的笑意已经凝固了。澜心下了然，安慰的拍了拍迪诺的膝头，“问题不大，”说着就要站起身来，一边去摸腰间的刺剑，准备按照之前的计划速战速决。

但意外的，有一双手把他摁住了。

澜再次抬头，不知何时迪诺的脸已经凑了过来，他珊瑚色的眼睛微微眯起，声音压的很低很低，他几乎就要趴在澜的肩膀上了：“澜……你想去哪儿啊？”

“我……哪儿都不去。”澜一动不动，他忍不住开始怀疑自己的判断，毕竟他算是半路出家开始的魔法修行，“你到底……有没有中招啊？”

迪诺歪了歪头，重新直起身，就在澜松口气的瞬间，他已经从沙发上滑下来直接坐到澜的腿上，双手抬起向前伸展，径直勾住了敖龙青年的脖子，然后笑盈盈的看着他，有意无意的贴上澜的身体，像极了一只惬意的猫，“你猜？”

这样子果然是中招了吧！澜在心底怒吼，但他的手不仅没有把刺剑拔出来，反而放到精灵的腰上扶住。雷魔法很简单，再迟一会儿也不会耽误，现在他更想看看迪诺还有哪些他从未见过的样子。

这样想着的时候，迪诺已经开始用鼻尖轻轻的蹭他的脸，微微张开的嘴唇离他的也仅仅只有一层纸的距离，他甚至能感觉到那上面的热度。  
啊，真是要命。

作为血气方刚心怀爱恋的成年男性，他很难控制自己不吻上去，更何况这已经算第二次迪诺主动？但上一次不管不顾的结果，是醒过神来进而羞恼的精灵直接跳起来，胡乱打包好他的行李连人带物一起给扔了出来。

……可确实是迪诺先动手的啊？现在那双手已经快伸进他的领子里去了。

澜电光石火间的心理斗争在那双手开始解他衣服扣子的时候宣告结束，他深深地叹了口气，一把搂住迪诺还在乱动的腰，自暴自弃的吻了上去。

随之而来是带着笑的热烈回应，澜的经验不算多，他又稍微分开，试探的用舌尖舔过迪诺的嘴唇，迎接他的是轻柔的吮吸和舌尖的相互纠缠，就像以前精灵教他做其他事情一样，耐心而温柔的引导着，直到他抢走主导权。在澜用唇舌热情的攻城掠地以及双手不自觉的抚摸游走之下，精灵紧搂着他不断发出细碎又动听的呻吟，脸颊绯红身体发烫，两条长腿也不安分的抬起来用膝盖蹭动他的腰侧。

澜会意的把手从精灵衬衣下托起精灵的屁股，一边继续无休止的亲吻，一边就着这个姿势把人抱上沙发压倒。

难分难舍的亲吻终于停下的时候，两人的衣服也已经变得凌乱不堪，迪诺顺从的躺在他身下，眼睛蒙上薄薄一层水雾，迷乱的笑意满溢其中，衬衫大大咧咧被敞开着，白皙的胸腹和一侧的肩膀完全袒露出来。这是澜从来没有见过的迪诺的样子，就连他最见不得人的梦也不及此刻香艳。他股间硬的发疼，脑子一片空白，恍惚记得仿佛有什么重要的事情需要处理，于是拼命说服自己要冷静下来。他撑起上身试图稍微分开点距离，却发现不知什么时候腰带已经被解开了，而迪诺的右手食指正勾在他的底裤边缘上。

“……”

澜发誓，这一刻用尽了平生所有的毅力，他口干舌燥哑着嗓子，几乎是咬牙切齿的开口：“真的……可以吗？上一次只是接吻你就已经生气了。”

迪诺的表情却丝毫未变，他笑盈盈的看进敖龙青年宝石蓝的眼睛，抬起手抚摸对方的脸侧的鳞片和唇角：“我生气……并不代表我不爱你。”

名为理智的弦终于断掉了。

澜三两下就扒掉了迪诺下半身的衣物，低头恶狠狠的重新啄住精灵的嘴唇，把他的惊呼堵了回去。他现在有足够的勇气去实现一直以来的妄想，像在梦中做过无数次的那样，他伸手抚摸过迪诺的胸乳，捻住还没苏醒的小小乳粒揉捏按压，他松开他的嘴唇给精灵换气的机会，向下含住没被手照顾到的另一侧，用嘴唇吮吸，用舌头舔舐，用牙齿轻咬，直到那可怜的乳粒变得肿胀而嫣红，在空气中挺翘着泛出水光，迪诺的呼吸早就变得紊乱不堪，随着澜的动作大口喘息，双手不自觉的插进敖龙青年的发间，他不安分的扭了扭屁股，却被澜的手直接按住，那只手就这么捏了捏他的腰胯，然后轻轻的握住了他已经勃起的阴茎。

性器被握住的精灵猛然抬起身来，打断了澜对他胸乳不依不饶的“攻击”，迪诺一直都处于混沌中的脑子仿佛出现了一丝清明，但这丝清明在澜低头含住他性器的时候烟消云散了。精灵长而挺翘的阴茎大半没入澜的口中，澜并没有这方面的经验，只能凭某些道听途说来的方法取悦他的心上人，他努力的用舌头舔过柱身，舌尖碾压顶端的铃口，再进一步的将整根阴茎纳入口中，忍着喉口的痉挛吞下膨胀的头部，他模拟着性交的频率不停地吞吐，最后一次吞咽时他的喉咙没能忍住生理性呕吐的感觉，喉口痉挛着狠狠绞紧了脆弱的顶端，精灵一直隐忍的呻吟声调陡然拔高，用手托着的大腿肌肉也猛然绷紧，在他没来得及退出时一股热流冲进了他的喉咙，更多的液体断断续续射到了他的脸上。

澜一瞬间有点懵，他把口中的液体缓缓咽下，抬起身正好看到迪诺湿漉漉的眼睛，他凑过去给他一个亲吻，澜知道他这样做一定会让精灵十分的不好意思，果不其然，迪诺别过头推拒着他，垂着眼睛替他擦掉脸颊和角上溅到的液体。澜继续拥着他亲吻，想说这没什么关系的时候，却猛地被精灵推开摁倒在沙发上，在他反应过来之前，迪诺已经双腿一分跨坐在了他的大腿上。

“该你了。”

那种奇妙的，诱人的神色又回到迪诺的脸上，他拉开澜的裤链，隔着底裤用手指捏了捏敖龙青年的性器，那蓄势待发的形状和澜的吸气声似乎令他很满意。精灵玩味的低头蹭蹭，终于大发慈悲的用手指勾下那块布料，敖龙青年硬挺的阴茎一下子弹到了他的脸上。

澜瞪大了眼睛，现在他看到的画面已经远远超出了预期。他乖乖的配合迪诺把自己的裤子脱掉，看着他用十指握住自己性器的根部，缓慢撸动着用舌尖舔弄顶端的小孔，然后含进去大半又是吮吸又是吞吐，在他快忍不住要交代了的时候又停了下来。迪诺抬起身，牵着澜的手扶在自己腰侧，敖龙青年红着眼角半坐起来，不知所措的任由精灵摆布，他看到迪诺抬起屁股，于是赶忙双手下移扶在他胯部两侧，他看着迪诺用手掰着自己的臀瓣，另一只手扶着他挺立的阴茎，慢慢的坐了上去。

太紧了，但是好舒服。澜的大脑已经被欲火焚烧的只剩这一个念头。

然而事情进展的并没有那么顺利，仅仅是进入顶端，已经让迪诺的大腿颤抖不已。敖龙族过于可观的尺寸以及缺少的润滑扩张，很明显的令精灵有些吃不消。他搂住澜的肩膀勉强支撑，大口喘气让自己更好的适应，忍着痛楚和过度的饱胀继续下压，头部却好巧不巧卡在那个要命的位置上，强烈的快感电击一般没过疼痛直击而上，迪诺不由得腰下一软，就这样失去力气一坐到底。

伴着精灵带哭腔的惨叫，澜也因为阴茎被整根吞入绞紧，无法自持的射了出来。

“……”

好像，不应该是这样的。

澜在高潮的余韵退去之后，忍不住反省起来。迪诺异常安静的趴在他的肩膀上，但能从他的抽气声听出他在啜泣。敖龙青年看不到他的脸，顿时开始觉得不安，他搂住精灵的腰，就着现在的姿势小心翼翼的把他放到沙发上，精灵立马用手臂挡住自己的眼睛，但脸颊上的泪痕一览无余。澜趴过去想吻他的嘴唇，刚一触到就被人抓着两侧的角被迫抬起头来，正对上精灵怒气冲冲的脸：“我不是叫你用雷魔法……你……你到底……怎么……你、你滚出去！”

澜被他骂的哑口无言，后知后觉的明白过来，那些迷人的，主动的，诱人的姿态，是在那个诅咒的作用之下，而现在，不知为何那该死的诅咒失去了效力，他所熟悉的决绝的赶他走的迪诺回来了。

他眨了眨眼，沉入一个被深深打击的境地之中。纵然一开始，他有意识到那样的迪诺也许并不真实，但他还是怀着某些侥幸的念头，不管不顾的任其发展。澜沉默着，想尽快起身离开，他看着迪诺紧紧攥着身上的衬衫，那件衣服的扣子早就不知所踪，薄薄的布料下透出肿胀乳粒的形状。

敖龙青年慢慢退出的性器，又猛地推了回去。

在迪诺一声惊叫之时，澜抓过他的手腕紧紧攥住，牢牢按到精灵头顶，“不。”他斩钉截铁的，低头想吻他的嘴唇，迪诺神色慌张的急忙侧头，敖龙青年恰好一口叼住他耳尖，含在口中舔吮。

“快停下！你搞什么……嗯！”迪诺声色俱厉的指控在后穴被又一次的顶弄后停下，澜牢牢地卡在他的腿间，用身体逼迫他打开自己，之前射在里面的精液起了很好的润滑作用，即使澜的阴茎在他体内再次膨大硬挺起来，撕裂般的痛楚却一下一下的被快感取而代之。

“每次都是你先，”敖龙族青年持续的抽送着，在精灵的耳垂上落下一个吻，转而去啃咬精灵修长的颈部，他恶意的决定在上面留下印记，不顾迪诺的躲闪和痛呼，嘬出一连串殷红的吻痕，“然后开始怪我。”

迪诺奋力的扭动手腕和身体，他的头脑再次变得混乱起来，澜的动作或许没什么技术可言，但是粗长的阴茎以及上面覆盖的软磷，都很好的的刮过肠道内里最敏感的位置，他的下腹随着插入一阵一阵的收紧，后腰酸软的完全失去力气，他现在唯一能做的就是克制自己不要发出太过难堪的声音，但是澜甩出来的指控令他觉得不能不反驳，他仰起下巴试图拨开还在折磨他颈部的那颗毛茸茸的脑袋，咽下口中仿佛失控一样分泌的涎液，“只有……两次，上次我……嗯啊……我醉糊涂了、啊啊……停……停下！！”他的眼眶再也收不住里面的眼泪，“我是、我是你的……养父啊……！”

敖龙青年像第一次听说一样，真的停了下来，他缓缓放开迪诺的双手，甚至从精灵的身体里退了出来。迪诺深深地松了口气，忽略掉心里莫名产生的一点空洞。澜直直的瞪着他，眼眶开始发红，蒙上水雾的眼睛变得晶亮。精灵别过脸不去看他，并不是不知道那些即将溢出的委屈，可正因为如此，他更加为自己的所作所为感到耻辱。迪诺深知那些指控无可置疑，甚至比澜所说的更加不堪，而他也只能让自己变得冷酷和绝情，才能阻止澜被他一直深埋心底的自私欲望拖进深渊。

“我送你……回太阳神草原吧。”迪诺活动了下自己的手腕，抓住沙发背试图撑着坐起来，他现在腰酸腿软，手臂打着颤。

结果坐都还没坐起来，精灵眼前一花，整个人被抓着翻了个面。他想再次爬起来的时候，身上穿的衬衫被抓着后领向下一扯，来不及脱出的双手被布料卷在一起，牢牢的被人按在自己背上。迪诺怒气冲冲的回头，还没开口就被搂着腰抬高臀部，强行分开双腿，硬热的阴茎一下一下蹭过他的后穴。

澜压低身体贴上精灵的后背，和他手上蛮横行为相反的，温情的亲吻精灵的后领。“你一直都没让我喊过你父亲，”他猛力扯动迪诺的双手，精灵被扯着直起上身，下巴被敖龙青年捏住动弹不得，“只比我大八九岁而已，你也觉得养父养子的名头只不过是行个方便吧。”他凑过去亲吻迪诺的嘴唇，不管对方闭紧牙关的拒绝和抗议，自顾自的把精灵的嘴唇吮吻到嫣红，“你不会忘记吧，你之前还说你爱我。”

他满意的看着精灵惊诧的脸，松开禁锢他下巴的手，转而摸上他的臀瓣。他把绞住迪诺双手的衬衫缠绕结实，按着精灵的肩膀把他重重压进沙发的软垫里，只扶着他的臀部高高抬起。精灵被粗暴对待过的后穴有些红肿，穴口处还挂着之前射进去的精液，湿漉漉的划过他发红的大腿内侧，澜被这满目色情的画面激的再也无法忍耐，对准湿润的穴口直接挺腰把整根性器一股脑送了进去。

迪诺还沉浸在自己竟然主动示爱的打击之中，冷不防的插入把他撞的漏出一声哭喘，他阻止的话语也被撞的稀碎，夹杂上抑制不住的呻吟。他跪在沙发上被操动的不停摇晃，乳肉被自后方伸来的手抓住揉弄，他的阴茎不知何时再次勃起，被冷落在空气里兀自晃动。

澜的动作现在开始变得有目的性了，他似乎已经从精灵时不时绷紧的腰部揣测出哪里是敏感部位，又重又深的插入都刻意碾过那个位置。身体的感觉率先选择了背叛，浪潮一般的快感令迪诺的神志逐渐模糊，甚至开始质疑自己为何要继续抵抗，他在没顶的快感面前落败，从呵斥对方停下，变成哭着哀求澜放慢一点，最后他在令人窒息的顶峰到来时，痉挛着贴紧敖龙青年的身体，哭叫着射精。

他确实爱他，爱他名义上的养子，即使这不合常理，放纵一次又何妨？

澜的动作并没有因为精灵的高潮而停下，他贪恋着迪诺渐渐从口中溢出的呻吟，贪恋他被欲望完全掌控的神色，那个又湿又紧的小穴现在热情的一塌糊涂，肠肉又挤又缩的吸着他的阴茎。高潮过后的迪诺侧头伏在沙发上大口喘气，沉浸在余韵之中的身体更加敏感，目光涣散的眼睛渗着泪水，又被身后的挺动撞击的滚落下来，消失在沙发软垫里。澜第一次看到他这副可怜楚楚的模样，低下头去亲他的唇角，意外的，精灵不仅没有躲开，反而在他含住他嘴唇的时候，伸出舌尖开始回应。

这突如其来的乖顺在澜的脑海里炸出一个明亮的烟花，他极尽温柔的含吮迪诺的唇舌，身下却抽送的愈加凶狠，迪诺被他堵在口中的呻吟断断续续，沙哑绵软，澜只觉得腰后一阵阵发麻，又一次挺腰顶进最深处的时候，精灵突然绷紧身体，连带后穴和甬道也猛的绞紧，并没有完全勃起的阴茎吐出几点稀薄的精液。澜被他夹的下腹一酸，紧接着也释放了出来，他紧紧搂住迪诺，像要把他揉进自己身体里那样，将温凉浓稠的精液一股接一股灌进他的更深处。

第一次真正体验到绝妙性爱的敖龙青年，红着眼睛脱力的趴在精灵身上大口喘气，良久他才发现身下的精灵过分的安静。他把阴茎从他身体里退出来，被使用过度的后穴跟着涌出一大股白浊，弄湿了被撞出红痕的屁股。澜这才看到精灵的双手还被缚在伸手，他急忙爬起来把那条变形的衬衫解下来，小心的把迪诺翻过来凑近查看，确定精灵只是昏睡过去才松了口气。但看他身上脸上一片狼藉，手腕也被勒的青紫，澜不知所措的抓了抓头发，最后他抱起昏死的迪诺，一路轻手轻脚的回去卧室，他把精灵放到床上以后紧紧搂住，防止他提前醒来后悄悄溜走。

实际上，迪诺醒来以后，不仅没办法悄悄溜走，他整整两天都发着高热，连床都下不了。

澜跪在床边不断的道着歉，声称已经懂得事后清理的重要性，精灵只是虚弱的摆了摆手，背过身去什么也没说。

第三天迪诺终于好了起来，下床以后依旧一言不发，他把自己关进浴室几乎两个星时，出来的时候突然开口：“我想去坐船。”

澜诚惶诚恐的在浴室门口踱步，听到迪诺终于对他说话，想都没想的满口答应下来。他们坐飞空艇去了利姆萨罗敏萨，到达以后精灵保持一定的距离走在他的前面，一直到买好票登船才坐回到他的身边。

他绞尽脑汁想找些无关紧要的话题，意外的，迪诺拉过他的手，手指相交的扣住，“要开船了。”澜又惊又喜，脸上掩不住兴奋，“是啊，我们是要去哪儿？去小麦酒港吗？还是石绿……唔……”在船乍离码头的晃动中，迪诺突然凑近吻上他的嘴唇，丝毫不顾及周围窸窸窣窣的议论，他闭上眼睛侧过头，含吮挑动澜的唇舌，敖龙青年呆滞了几秒想起回应的时候，迪诺又离开了。他把一包沉甸甸的东西塞进澜的手里，凑到澜的角边轻声的嘱咐：“拿好这个，到黄金港会有人接你。”他又摸了摸澜柔软的头发，站起身来，“他会送你回太阳神草原，在那里你一定会出人头地。”迪诺退后一步，声音稍微大了一点，“不要想着回来，这是我们最后一次见面。”在敖龙青年起身想拉他的时候，迪诺拔出刺剑一个后跳，稳稳的落到岸边，他看着越来越远的客船，抬起手怅然的挥了挥。

彼时艳阳当空，迪诺·艾弗莱多心中所中的魔咒，可能永远也解不开了。

THE END(?


End file.
